How to Catch a Shadow
by valdemaras170
Summary: Reader Insert. A sort of sequel to SOLDIER days. You and Zack are having problems catching a thief. Your idea seems flawless ... you are proven wrong.


**A/N: This is a type of sequel to SOLDIER Days, although it's a separate story. _-_ is for your name.**

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" you cry angrily, striding down yet another street in Sector 5. "How are we supposed to fight someone who keeps running away?"

"Man, I don't know why Shinra didn't get infantrymen to do this kind of job. It's just a game of cat and mouse," Zack moans, rubbing the back of his head. This is your forth evening that you've been hunting your target.

"Why are we after this person again?" you ask, yawning.

"And you tell me I don't listen?" Zack smirks.

"Just answer the question," you demand irritably. This ongoing mission has set you in a foul mood.

"Shinra have been getting reports that a mysterious thief has been targeting vulnerable people on the streets."

"So why not get infantrymen or the security guards? This is their kind of stuff, isn't it?"

"Apparently they managed to confront the intruder, but he sent them all the medic room."

"Hmm … seems this person is more than just the average thief," you mutter.

"Exactly. But why doesn't he show himself and we can get this over with? Every night we've come, he doesn't strike, but as soon as we're not here, he fills up the reports!" You pause in thought for a moment.

"Well, if I was a thief, I wouldn't show myself to any member of SOLDIER unless it couldn't be helped. It would only cause trouble."

"So," Zack begin slowly in thought, "are you suggesting that we find a way to disguise ourselves and wait for the thief to come to us? _-_ that's a brilliant idea!"

"Yeah, t-that's right," you murmur with a faint smile.

It doesn't take long for you both to change into normal civilian clothes and, keeping you weapons hidden, you aimlessly wonder round Sector 5. It is getting late into the night and still there is no sign of anything suspicious.

"I don't understand!" Zack complains, "It was a perfect plan!" You walk pass the marketplace yet again with a heavy sigh.

"Excuse me," you turn to see a salesman address you.

"What is it?" you ask bitterly.

"What my friend means is, 'how can we help you?'," Zack says, nudging you in the stomach.

"We're not in uniform," you mumble to him.

"I've noticed you wondering theses streets for some time now. You're part of SOLDIER aren't you?"

"That's right. Can we help?"

"Actually I was about to ask if _you_ need any help."

"Haha, well ..." Zack begins, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"We're trying to find this thief that Shinra have been getting reports about," you fill him in, "Although, it seems you had no problems for the last few days when we've been here …" Even if you aren't supposed to give out information like this, you are too tired and frustrated to care. The salesman laughs.

"And now you're disguising yourself? Everyone in this sector knows you're with SOLDIER!" he leaves you, still chuckling to himself.

"Everyone knows us ..." you mumble to yourself.

" _-_! What was that all about? You know we can't go giving information about our mission out like that!" Zack exclaims. But an idea is already formulating in your mind.

"Everyone knows _us_ ..."

"What is it now?" Zack asks, tapping his foot impatiently.

"If everyone knows us, then we need to get someone who the thief doesn't know, and use them to lure him out. It would have to be someone alone, to make them appear more vulnerable." You pause in your speech.

"Anyone on your mind?" Zack asks.

"Well, we could always ask Aerith–"

"No," he interrupts. "There's no way I'm going to let Aerith be used as bait for some raving maniac!" You chuckle softly at Zack's defensive speech.

"Don't worry about it! As soon as he shows himself, we can step in and save the day. Problem solved!"

"No," he repeats sternly. You sigh and start walking back to the train station. "Look," Zack says, catching you up. "It's a good idea and all, but we're not using Aerith. We just need to think of someone else."

"Like who?" you murmur sourly as you both wait for the next train. Zack is silent and seems to be thinking.

"Well," he says at length, "someone who isn't well known in the area, and can look distracted and oblivious. They would have to be willing to go alone …" You think of your friends in Shinra.

"Cloud?" you suggest, thinking of your spiked-blond friend.

"That was my first thought, but he's on an assignment somewhere. He won't be back for another few weeks." You're both silent as you board to train to Sector 1.

"Zack …" you say slowly. He looked up at you and grins.

"I know that kind of voice. What's the plan?"

"I was just thinking … you know Genesis is always reading his book? He looks like he's distracted all the time." Zack's grin spans out over his face.

"And he's not that well known in Sector 5 …" You both exchange mischievous smiles. But your expression fades.

"But, he would have to agree to it and he has sword on him all the time. I don't think it will work." Zack shrugs, walking onto the platform and straight into another train, bound for Sector 8.

"We could give it a try," he says as you follow him. "You know him quite well. Perhaps you could persuade him to leave his sword behind."

"I guess I could ask," you ponder.

"Anyway, he doesn't need to know _all _of our little plan," Zack grins.


End file.
